


Need You to Stay

by raven_with_a_writing_desk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_with_a_writing_desk/pseuds/raven_with_a_writing_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Sam have sex. They get in an argument and have sex, that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You to Stay

“I told you, you aren’t ready,” Ruby said, following Sam into his motel room and closing the door behind her. He had just attempted to exorcise a demon and had failed miserably. “You need more practice.“

“No,” Sam snapped, turning around and shoving Ruby into the door. “I don’t want more practice. All those people are dead because of me. Because I can’t use my powers properly. How am I any better than a demon?”

Ruby snorted, glaring up at him. “Since when is this about saving people? I thought this was about Lilith. You haven’t given a shit about anyone else since Dean was dragged to Hell –“

Ruby’s voice cut off as Sam brought the demon blade to her throat.

“Don’t test me, Ruby. I know enough, I can get by without you,” Sam growled, pushing the blade into her skin.

“No you can’t,” Ruby whispered, keeping her eyes on Sam’s. “You need my blood and my help. No one else is going to help you find Lilith. No one else is going to watch your back. Without me, you’re all alone.”

Sam stood there, glaring at Ruby before bringing his mouth to hers and kissing her. Keeping his lips sealed to hers, he let the blade drop, reaching out and undoing her pants as she tore off her shirt. Quickly unbuttoning his own pants, Sam shoved them to the ground before grabbing Ruby’s thighs and lifting her onto his dick. Both him and Ruby groaned as she sank down, fully seated.

Wrapping her arms around Sam’s neck, Ruby started moving while Sam sucked hickeys into her neck, claiming her.

Neither of them lasted long; a few minutes later, Ruby felt her orgasm mounting and felt it rip through her as she came with a shout, body clenching around Sam.

Feeling Ruby’s muscles tighten, Sam couldn’t hold on any longer and quickly came, hips stuttering as Ruby milked him through his orgasm.

As they both came out of their post-orgasm haze, Ruby unwrapped her legs from around Sam’s waist and started gathering her clothes. Once finished dressing, she looked back at Sam who was now lying on the bed, still half-naked.

“And _that_ is another reason why you still need me,” Ruby said with a smirk before disappearing out the door.


End file.
